Halloween
by AmberleKyrawr
Summary: This is a story about my two characters Adrian and Kai. There will be sex in later chapters depending on the response I get. :)


_Another story about my two OCs Kai and Adrian. Both characters are over 18. This story contains mild horror, boy love and boy sex. Don't like it don't read it._

"Shit!" The curse echoed through the empty house softly, then left it silent. Kai looked around with a pout, unhappy that his lover had left him alone in the foyer. He had stepped on a floorboard, which had creaked rather loudly underneath his light step.

_"It'll be fun," the brunette smiled widely at his unhappy boyfriend. "Come on, I'll make it worth it," he'd teased, breathing on Kai's pale neck. "Fine, but you owe me Adrian," Kai grumbled, his cheeks tinted pink. The blonde had, reluctantly, given in and followed the tall male into the deteriorating mansion. _

_ Of course he wanted to do this on Halloween, right after a party. They had come to the house in costume, Adrian as a very sexy vampire, meaning he was wearing tighter clothes, eyeliner and fangs; and Rex was, god forbid, a cat thanks to Adrian's request. He wore a tanktop, a frilly skirt and white cat ears._

He huffed angrily, Adrian had left him here to go explore, and now he wondered whether it would've been so bad to go exploring with him rather than staying here alone. The old house groaned periodically as the wind blew through the windows. Kai bit his plump bottom lip softly, as he wondered what was taking Adrian so long, the house didn't seem that big. With a deep breath he took some unsure steps forward and started up the large staircase.

Every step he took caused the worn floorboards to creak under his weight. He wondered how Adrian had made it up so quietly, he hadn't heard anything that sounded like footsteps in a while. He reached into his pocket, looking for his phone, then cursed again when he remembered he'd left it in Adrian's car. He huffed, reaching the landing. He looked to his left and right, trying to remember which way Adrian had gone. Shrugging he went to the left, wishing he had a flashlight; they only brought one.

Slowly, he walked through the dim hallway, shivering slightly. Rumor said that this place was haunted, and some of the former residents still haunted their rooms. Kai was suddenly glad most of the doors were closed, he didn't think Adrian would've closed the door in a place like this, then again he wasn't the brightest person, but Kai wasn't about to start opening the doors, he was terrified as it was, he wasn't about to risk seeing a ghost.

Kai noticed that one door was cracked slightly, taking a deep breath, he slowly pushed the door open the rest of the way. He took a step inside to get a closer look. From what he could tell this had been a girls room, probably 18 or 19, his own age. There was a dress draped over the bed, frozen in time, like she had been getting ready for something. He licked his lips and padded over to the bed, his footsteps silent. He slid his eyes over the long pink, Victorian style dress. The white lace trim was still in perfect condition, not a tear on any part of the fabric. His hand shook softly wanting to touch it, to tell himself it was real.

His fingers trembled as he reached out, scarcely an inch away from the dress before he finally placed his fingertips on the smooth clothing. He hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath when he exhaled sharply. "I'm so stupid," he muttered.

The atmosphere in the room seemed to change at that moment. He removed his hand from the silk and turned around sharply, the air seemed so much heavier, and did the room get darker? A loud creak came from just outside the room, and he shook "Adrian?" he called, his voice filled with fear. Slowly, he took a step away from the bed, hoping the flooring wouldn't give him away. He crept to the doorway and peeked out, not seeing anything. He took a deep breath and looked behind him, his eyes widening. The dress was in a puddle on the floor now. He took a shaky breath, knowing he hadn't touched it enough to make it fall. He looked out again, still not seeing anyone.

Something grabbed his shoulders sharply, and he screamed, twisting around, to find his boyfriend, grinning. He could tell he was suppressing laughter; it was good thing. "You asshole!" he cried out, smacking his hands away. He glared at the taller male, his eyes sparkling with glee. "You scared the shit out of me! I can't believe you left me down there!"

Adrian chuckled softly and touched Kai's neck to calm him. "I was just playing baby, I thought you saw me when you came in, I didn't think you'd get so scared," he teased.

Kai huffed and pushed the larger man away, scowling. "That wasn't funny," he mumbled as he walked out of the room. He could hear heavy footsteps behind him, knowing it was Adrian. "Take me home, this is the last place I want to be right n-" he shuddered as a chill came over his body and he whipped around, expecting to see Adrian, but there was nothing. He bit his bottom lip "Adrian?" The brunette looked out the door of the bedroom, and Kai gulped "What love?" "L-let's just go."

"Alright," Adrian could tell that Kai was shaking, he didn't get why he was so upset. He shrugged and went to him, flashlight shining on the ground in front of them. Smiling, he took his hand and led him towards the stairs.

A loud crash came from in front of them. They watched a dusty vase fly against the wall just ahead. Kai cried out loudly and hid his face in Adrian's side. He wrapped his arm protectively around his thin waist "Come on babe, I'll take you home," he whispered. He was hiding his minor fear inside so that Kai wouldn't become more frightened.

He led him down the stairs slowly, holding him in a vice-like grip. A loud thump came from the top of the stairs and he forced himself to look forwards as he went to the door. Kai whimpered into his side as he nuzzled him for comfort. His hand shook as he turned the knob, but growled harshly as he turned it. The knob scalded his skin, but he gritted his teeth and shoved the door open.

Quickly, he glanced back, his eyes widened at the shadowy figure behind them, but it was gone as soon as he blinked. With a huff he slammed the door behind him, leading Kai back to his car. He opened the passenger side door of his red Civic and helped Kai inside. As he went to close the door Kai grabbed his hand. "Baby, you have to let go so I can take you home," he murmured. Kai whimpered and released his hand with a nod. He couldn't help but smile softly at his pitifulness.

He climbed into the driver side and started the car. Carefully, he backed the car up and drove away from the house, secretly glad to be leaving. Kai put his hand on his thigh and squeezed tightly, he laid his hand reassuringly over his and laced their fingers together.

"If you ever make me do something like that again, I'll kill you," Kai mumbled unhappily. "When we get home, you get the couch tonight." His lover chuckled "We'll see. Do you really want to be alone tonight?"

Kai pouted as he thought about it, watching the light in front of them turn from green, to yellow, then red. Adrian stopped and looked at the blonde "Fine, but later this week you get the couch," he mumbled. His pout was adorable, and he was happy that they would be home soon.

They drove the rest of the way in silence, and it started to drizzle by the time they got home. He came to a stop in the driveway of their small home and turned the car off. "Come on, we gotta run," he smiled as the rain came down a little harder. He opened the door at the same time as Kai and they ran to the front door. He laughed softly as he fumbled with the keys; Kai giggling as he finally unlocked the door.

Once inside they both shed their coats, leaving Kai in a black and white tank top, and Adrian in a Linkin Park t-shirt. The blonde huffed as he tried to run his fingers through his hair, but huffed when it got tangled, the long strands clumped together because of the rain. "Will you brush out my hair? I don't want it to get messed up," he said, pouting so that Adrian would do it.

The taller male smiled "Of course," he loved brushing Kai's hair for some reason "but first, I think I should mess it up a bit," he purred, the false fangs glinting slightly. He leaned forward and kissed him softly, sliding his hand to the nape of his neck and pulling him close, the other arm going around his waist.

Kai groaned softly, but returned the kiss with a surprised whine. He pressed his hands to his chest and whimpered softly as he pushed his body against Adrian's "How is it you always get your way?" he teased. Adrian smirked "Because I love you, and you love me," he murmured. He pressed his lips to Kai's pale neck, scraping the fangs over his pulse. A soft whine was his reward as the blonde touched his neck. Carefully, he picked Kai up bridal style and carried him to their bedroom.

He blushed and moved the skirt to cover the frilly boy shorts Adrian had insisted on him wearing. He nipped at his neck as he was carried, enjoying the groans he received as he was laid down. A pair of warm hands caressed his sides before tugging at his shirt.

The tank top was pulled over his head a moment later. Kai reached to take the cat ears away, but Adrian stopped him. "Leave them in _kitten_," he purred.


End file.
